


Yumi's Request

by NicestPancake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Briefly mentioned as Paradoxa, Eliza is our personal MC 5, F/F, F/M, Multi, Paradoxa is Saeran/Eliza's first kid, Saeran/MC5 child, nonlinear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicestPancake/pseuds/NicestPancake
Summary: Yumi has a few requests to her girlfriend before her heart finally gives out.
Relationships: (Thas Background), 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	Yumi's Request

Eliza smiled lightly as the cute, naked Yumi cuddled into her chest as she listened to her own heart beat. She really must’ve tired her out... “Do you really like my chest that much?...” she asked a little shyly.

"It's so soft..." She mumbled, looking lovingly up at Eliza. "And it's warm..." She paused, placing her head back down and closing her eyes, "And it contains my second heart and soul." She admitted.

"My heart doesn't beat right, and I know my soul must be a little messed up in kind... But you have such a perfect version of both I can't help but admire it's holder, no?" She paused, smiling, 

"It being breasts certainly helps as well." She closed her eyes again, "They're as soft and warm as those bean pillows that just came out of the dryer..."

Eliza smiled lovingly as she started to let her hair softly. She had this job so she could save money for Yumi’s heart surgery..she didn’t want Yumi’s dad to have to do this alone. Because she loved Yumi and wanted to be with her forever.

“I love you and I promise you’re gonna be fine and we’re going to live the life you always wanted..”’she said as she kissed her forehead.

Yumi looked up at Eliza with sad eyes. "... Eliza," she sighed, sitting up tearfully. "... I... Have an idea of what you want to do. But I've been on the donor list since birth." She paused, "... Eliza, I- I want to talk to you about what... I want. Y'know. For..." She makes a shovelling gesture and looks over to Eliza.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," she leaned back against Eliza's breasts, "... But will you at least hear me out?" She asked sweetly, curling some of Eliza's hair around her finger. 

This was..the one thing she didn’t love. She didn’t love that Yumi wasn’t... hopeful of her own life. Of her future. However, she forced a light smile and looked down at her. “Of course I’ll hear you out...” she said kissing her forehead lightly.

Yumi kissed her softly on the chin, snuggling into her and, for once, her heart was at complete ease... If not at an ironic time. "Okay, so, I love you... And first things first,"

"I want to be cremated." The urn sat on the small memorial, the only two people left in the building being Yumi's dad, and Eliza. He looked to her, standing up and taking her hand, leading her up to the table. He took the urn- hand-shaped, fired, and decorated by Yumi herself... so he used it- and vary carefully faced her.

"Next, I want you to have it. My dad will get a separate, smaller piece of me, but I want you to have everything else." He sighed, handing it to her. 

"... Please, fulfill her wishes." He begged, kissing her forehead in a fatherly manner. "She loved you so much." He shook his head, "She still loves you so much."

"And then, I want you to grieve me... And move on." Unknown entered the pizza hut, smiling at Eliza,

"Excuse me, I would like a hand-tossed pepperoni pizza." He ordered simply, eyes caught on hers. Her hair, her eyes, her form- he couldn't take his eyes off of her... And she looked like she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Odd, a strange feeling to have, in a place like this.

"And I want you to fall in love again, after me. You following, Eliza?" Yumi could see Eliza getting ready to protest and kissed her deeply. "Now, I still have more to say- but again. Move onward, live where I could not. Fall in love with someone. Preferably a rich, loving billionaire so that you never have to struggle ever again... but even a homeless man will do as long as you're in love."

Saeran kissed Eliza at the top of the ferris wheel, holding their hands and interlocking them softly. "I love you, Eliza- I always will." He kissed her deeply, the ferris wheel turning and he could almost hear Aki's scream of "yes!" In the other car. Good.

"At some point, show me to them. Introduce us. I want to know the person you love." Saeran dug through her things, helping her pack, when he found a hand-made urn, safely tucked away with some old clothes and- he tried not to blush furiously- a vibrator. He looked back at Eliza and gave the urn a small, gentle smile. "Well. Who's this lovely person?" He recognized some of the clothes as things she could never fit into. These clothes weren't hers. 

"After that, decide whether or not you want to marry them based on what they want to do with me. It'll be a good indicator." Saeran placed Yumi's ashes on the safest shelf in their room after installing a small groove so she couldn't be knocked out. "Eliza~" he called happily, "Come see your anniversary present!"

"Don't be afraid to tell your kids about me." Paradoxa eyed the jar, mouth watering. She knew there were probably so many cookies in there. Daddy always told her not to play with it, but... She reached up, grabbing it and swiftly racing to the bathroom, gasping when she tripped, the urn breaking on the bathroom tile and shattering, dust coming up everywhere. 

"And if someone does break my urn, don't worry about it. There's a spare in my room that you should pick up and store somewhere safe." Saeran swept up Yumi carefully, thankful that Eliza and him had cleaned the bathroom the night before. He put the ashes carefully back in the replacement urn, pausing at the shining object amidst the bone.

"And someday, when you're old, and have nothing better to do... Plant me in your flower garden- or whenever you feel it's time, really. And yes. I see how you look at flower seeds. I know you'll have one." Yumi finishes softly, kissing Eliza again out of pure love.

Saeran gently set the new urn on a small table in their garden, looking over to Eliza. "Papilio, are you ready?" He saw her nod and step over, opening the urn. As she reached for a handful, a glove on, she feels something hard in the pieces, and pulls it out. A locket. Saeran smiles at her, "Sweetheart, let's continue- we can open it later." He convinces her to set it aside as they use Yumi to fertilize the garden, returning her to her roots.

Later, Eliza opens the locket, alone, despite her reluctance, and reads the inscription inside. "Finally, my love, know that I will welcome you back home with open arms," the first half read, she wiped her tears, reading the second half, "And I'll happily love whoever you bring with you, because they did what I couldn't; stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely co-writer that I adore is Chobeanies. I wrote most of it, though- essentially everything below "Yumi kissed her softly on the chin," is mine.


End file.
